Mori saves Haruhi
by that-girl-writing-fanfics
Summary: Mori saves Haruhi from committing suicide but Haruhi didn't want to be saved. Warning- Swears and suicidal thoughts/ actions
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note- this does have suicide. But if you like it please tell what you liked or what you didn't like any feed back is appreciated and thank you.

I was sitting in class taking notes when I felt a peice of paper hit me, I looked around to see who had thrown it but everyone was taking notes so I figuredd I should forget about it so I threw the paper aside and went back to my notes. Then about 5 minutes later it happened again. Every 5 minutes a piece of paper was thrown at me. I had had enough. I got up and walked towards the door and as I went I felt the cool metal of the gun against my back.

I walked out of the class room and started to wander the halls. I passed libraries, class rooms, cafeterias but all had people in them. So I headed to the room I knew would be empty I headed down to Music Room 3. There were still atleast 10 minutes before the others would show up for club so I had time, but not much. I went and closed the dooes and then I sat down on the couch where I entertained my guests. I pulled out the gun and the 5 bullets from py pocket. I loaded the gun and undid the safety. I put the gun p to my head and just as Mori-sempi walked in.

"Haruhi! What are you doing!?" Mori sempi yelled as he ran and snatched the gun from my hand.

"GIVE IT BACK!" I yelled as I flung myself at him.

"No, you can't kill your self Haruhi!" Mori shouted at me. Tears slowly started to run down my face as I tried to grab the gun from his hand. He pushed me down tryingto keep the gun from me. I tried and tried. I knew that if I didn't succeed in killing myself know there would be very few chances later. I also knew if I didn't succeed now, my life would be hell. Soon it became evident to me that he would never give me the gun if I kep this up I would never get the gun, so I let my body slacken.

"I want to die." I said softly.

Mori slowly approuched me and before he knew what was going on I snatched the gun from him and started shooting myself where ever I could and slowly I blacked out to the sound of yelling.

Disclaimer- I do not own OHSHC


	2. Chapter 2

Author's not- I wasn't going to do perspectives but I realized if I didn't there were would be many where Haruhi is passed out and stuff happens when she's out so yeah.

Mori POV

I had tried to go to the hospital with Haruhi in the ambulance but they wouldn't let because the nurse was already going because of some stupid school policy. just after Haruhi was taken away the rest of the host club came in and found me covered in blood where Haruhi shot herself.

"Takashi, Takashi! What happened?!" Mitskuni asked.

"Haruhi," I started.

"What did you do to Haruhi!?" Tamaki yelled at me.

"She tried to kill herself." I said softly and slowly.

Tamaki started to come at me but Mitskunni stopped him. I sat there and stared and my blood stained hands.

"I will be closing club today, as long as that is okay with Tamaki." Kyoya said.

"Yeah, I want to go see Haruhi." Tamaki replied. Kyoya went to make a sign.

"Hey boss, why don't we make it a trip and we can all go see Haruhi." Hikaru or Kouru said, I was to occuppied to figure out who. When Kyoya posted the sign and had called some one to clean up the blood and after I had changed and washed her blood off of me. We went to the hospital.

She was in surgery, they had to rush her in to remove the bullets. We waited 3 hours for her to be comepletly bullet-less. When a nurse came and told us what room Haruhi was in I ran there and kneeled by her bed. I felt her cold fingers and I held them, I could feel her blood, her life pumping through her hand. I sat there, I could feel the others staring at me with a look of surprise. It was rather odd to see me show so much excitment.

Disclaimer- I do not own OHSHC


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note- Sorry I haven't updated I had midterms. But now I plan to update more frequently, thank you for reading and enjoy.  
Haruhi's POV  
DAMN IT! DAMN IT ALL TO HELL! Why did I not die, WHy can I feel someone grabbing my hand!? Why did I not die!? Worthless fool, you couldn't even kill yourself!  
I clenched my fists.  
"Haruhi, Haruhi?! Are you awake?" I could hear Mori almost beg.  
I opened my eyes sat up and slapped him, I slapped him as hard as I could. "I hate you! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you! I was supposed to DIE! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"I yelled as I continued to slap his face. The rest of the other Host club members, after they got over there shock, ran over to restrain me. Honey ran over to Mori to see if he was alright. Honey took him out of the room.  
"What is wrong with you Haruhi!?" Kyouya asked. "He saved your life!"  
"I didn't my life to be saved! I was supposed to DIE!" I yelled at him. I laid back down with my back to them.  
I heard them talking, asking if they should send for a nurse. I didn't care about any of it. I was tired, I don't know if it was a drug they gave me or if it was all just to much but I fell into a dreamless sleep.

"Mori, I am so sorry about what Haruhi did. But I am truly in debted to you for saving her life." I heard my dad say. I didn't dare move, I could not face my dad now.  
"It's not her fault, she's sick now." I heard Mori reply.  
Sick, SICK! I am not sick!  
"Yes she is." I heard my dad agree. I could not belive this.  
They didn't say anything else, they just stood there and I couldn't move until they left. I remained motionless for what seemed like days and finally I heard someone leave. I didn't move yet though, if my dad found I was awake right now I probably kill someone, that someone is probably myself.  
I heard the person walk over to me and grab my hand, It was Mori. this hand was covered in my caulleses and my dad never has had caullesses.  
"Haruhi, I don't know if you can hear me, but if you can, I am sorry. I know you didn't to be saved but I can't live without you. I don't what I would do if you died." Mori whispered to me. I didn't move and soon he got up and left the room.  
I fell asleep after that, I didn't know what to think.  
Disclaimer- I do not own OHSHC


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up but I didn't reveal my wakefullness until i knew who was in the room. I waited 10 minutes when I decided it was safe to just take a quick peek. I opened my eyes and saw that my room was empty so I sat up. I looked out my window and saw darkness, visting hours must have ended. I was starving, but I didn't really want to eat, there was a tray of food next to my bad but I just pushed it away. I started to get out of bed when swomething started beeping and a nurse came rushing in.  
"Your awake, That's good, so how do you feel." i didn't say anything. "Okay then, well can I get you anything?"  
"You can get out." I said in a monotone voice.  
"I'm sorry, but if your awake and moving someone has to be in here to moniter you." She told me.  
"Why, Do you think I'm going to try and kill myself again?" I asked.  
"Well yes, but also one of your friends gave special orders for you to be watched." She told me.  
"And who is this friend." I asked.  
"His name is, hold on let me check." She got up and read my chart. "Ahh, here it is, Morinozuka, Takashi."  
"I swear, is there any way I can talk to him." I asked.  
"Ofcourse, he's just outside, but visiting hours have ended." She told me.  
"I don't care I need to talk to him." I said angrily.  
"I guess, but just this once." HSe said as she went to the door and called Mori in, she left.  
"What are you thinking!?" I yelled at him. He just stood there.  
"I don't need to be watched, I don't need you looking after me!" I yelled at him.  
"Haruhi, I care about you, I don't want you dead." He said.  
"Do you want me to be happy?" I asked.  
"Well ofcourse."  
"Then let me die already!" I yelled.  
"I can't let you die though." He said sadly.  
"I want to die." I said softly.  
"Why?" He asked.  
"Why should I tell you?" I asked.  
"because you're going to have to tell someone." He said softly.  
"You know why I wanted to die, I want to die because I can't stand school, or this society." I said blutly.  
"What do you mean?" He asked.  
"I can't stand that people pick on me, that people have been making fun of me, I can't stand what people are saying about me on the internet, how people are judging me, You're not manly enough! people from this school say. You're to manly people from my other school say, no matter what I do, I am never right!" I said.  
"WHat, people have been picking on you?" He asked stupidly.  
"Yes people have been picking one me and I can't stand it!" I said loudly.  
"Then we can do something." He said.  
"No, I want you to leave now." I said.  
"But, but..."  
"No, get out." I cut him off.  
"I don't want to leave you!" Mori said.  
"I can get a nurse in here to make you leave then." I said.  
"No, I don 't think that's why you tried to kill yourself, your to strong to let something like that affect you." He said sternly.  
"Get out now!" I said on the verge of tears.  
"Fine, but I am not done talking about this." He told me as he left.  
Disclaimer- I do not own OHSHC


	5. Chapter 5

Haruhi POV  
I layed in my bed, I told the nurse no visitors today so I could think. I laid in bed thunking about what Mori had said. Was I really strong enough to not let that effect me, was there really some other thing that made me want to kill myself. I went through everything that had happened the day before I tried to kill myself.

I woke up at 6:00 to an empty house, as usual, and I did check twitter. Someone had created a new hashtag, or multiple really. #worst-haruhi, #tranny-haruhi, and they just got worse and worse. I remeber just pushing that aside and going into the bathroom. I took a good long look at myself. I did not like what I saw. Suddenly I began to regret cutting my hair, maybe if I looked more like a girl still people wouldn't be so mean to me. I opened the cabinet to grab my toothbrush and the toothpaste and I saw my dad's anti- deppressent pills. I put down my tooth brush and grabbed the bottle. They were supposed to be refilled two months ago, so he wouldn't notice if a few went missing. I took 5. I went on to brush my teeth and I did what I could with my hair. Soon I didn't feel so sad, I just began to feel numb.I put on my uniform and walked to school  
I could feel people staring at me, they were probably thinking, He's ugly, He shuld do something about his appearence. I made myself walk faster. When I got to school I was early. I went straight to my class room and sat in the very back corner. The twins came in and tried to engage me in conversation but I just kept staring at my blank page of notes. I tried to keep my face covered so people couldn't look at me. Some time in the middle of class I felt a piece of paper hit my head. I figured it was from Hikaru or Kouru so I read it.  
Haruhi, you're being so mean ignoring us.  
I could imagine Hikaru yelling that at me. It made me cringe. I wanted to cry. I turned my head so no one could see my face and I let a tear roll down my cheek. I gathered myself together and went to the bathroom. I walked into the men's room and just looked at myself in the mirror, loathing what I saw. When I heard someone coming into the rest room I ran into a stall.  
"Haruhi, Haruhi." I had heard someone call. "Come on, I just want to talk." I didn't move. He then kicked in the door of the stall I was in and started to come at me. But he stopped when he heard someone start to open the door.  
"This, isn't over." He said quietly. He walked out and Then I walked out and went to class. I went through the rest of the day unbothered. I went to club, put on my normal show and practically ran home.  
When I got home I changed and again went into the bathroom, avoiding the mirror, I could not stand to look at myself, not today. I reached in to the cabinet. Initally I was reaching for benedryl to help me fall asleep, but my hand landed on my dad's pills and I just took those, I figured it would help.  
I went about choress, I made dinner, I did my homework and I guess around that point I started to think about killing myself. I thought of bleeding to death, drowning hanging and finally I came to a gun. I knew my dad had a gun so I ventured into his room and started looking, I found it in his dresser. And as I was going to do it, shoot myself, my dad walked in and I hid the gun in my school bag. we had dinner and I went to sleep.

Maybe it was the anti deppressants or maybe I am just weak.  
Disclaimer- I do not own OHSHC


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note- Sorry I haven't been able to update recently but I hope you enjoy this chapter and Thank you.  
Mori POV  
Haruhi didn't want to see me, but I so despretly wanted to see her. I waited outside of her room. It took hours, I don't know how many, I lost track. My thoughts were occupied already by Haruhi. She demanded my attention, in my thoughts anyway. I thought about how for some reason, that fateful day when she walked into club. There was something about her, I even thought this when I thought she was a guy, there's just something I love about her, something that is so simple but still commands to be seen. I love how she was okay with my silence, how she did know when I had something to say. She is a peculiar girl, but spectacular. And I lover her for that, even if love may be used too freely here, I really do think that. My thoughts rambled in that sort of fashion until a nurse came out and said that Haruhi is ready to talk to me. I got up and practically ran to her room.  
"Haruhi?" I asked.  
"Mori, Thank you." She said softly.  
"For what?" I asked.  
"Saving me." She told me.  
"But I thought you hated me for that." I said.  
"I still think I should have died, but I guess I'm saying thank you for showing me that you care." Haruhi said hesitantly.  
"Haruhi," I said as I sat on the bed next to her. "Tons of people care about you, the host club, your dad, and I care about you. What more do you need."  
"Yeah I guess I just, I, I was being selfish, I am being selfish." She said looking down at her hands.  
"Every one is selfish at some point, it's human nature. Everyone just wants you to be happy and get better." I told her.  
"Thank you." She said. We waited in silence for a mintue or two.  
"Why did you do it." I asked.  
"I don't know, I've gone through everything leading up to it and all I can find is that I was, I am to weak." She told me.  
"No, you're not weak, you just haven't found the cause yet." I said as I started to get up. "you should rest , I can help you figure this all out later."  
"Okay, but umm could you maybe, stay with me? The nurse said there would probably be a thunderstorm tonight and I don'tt want to be alone during that." Haruhi asked.  
"Ofcourse." I said as I sat back down. Haruhi scootched closer to me, not moving the area's where a bullet pierced her. She soon fell asleep and I laid there next to her, stroking her hair, awaiting the coming of a thunderstorm.  
Disclaimer- I do not own OHSHC


End file.
